This invention relates generally to a method of forming a fastener, and more specifically to a method of forming a fastener having a head end and a shank.
The head ends of bolts have previously been formed by both cold working and hot working operations. Split dies have previously been used to grip a piece of barstock during heading operations in a manner generally similar to the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 560,962 and 721,659. In addition, annular die inserts or press members have been used in the forming of head ends of fasteners in a manner generally similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,059 and 2,939,160. When using split dies, the making of a precision fastener requires a machining operation to remove the flash which occurs at the joint between the dies.